


Angst Love Triangle Edit of Bjorn/Rollo/Me

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Miss Queen [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: * For the anon who left me a request that I laughed at.Anonymous Asked: “I know we all ship you with both your bears but I need an angsty love triangle edit of you and your bears with your faceclaim for yoy oretty please! All good ships need qngst. Or if we want fluff then you and your bears with some silly quote”Now I hate love triangles but I decided to make this crappy edit for you anon because you said pretty please lol. Idk where this quote came from but i just remembered it from somewhere.I might do the silly incorrect quote if people would be interested. But here you go anon! I hope this is what you were looking for! Now please don’t make me chose between my bears. Or any of my Viking babes for that matter.





	Angst Love Triangle Edit of Bjorn/Rollo/Me

**Author's Note:**

> * Also note that this is not an edit with Gisla lol, it’s an edit with myself just gisla and her actress is who I use as my faceclaim for myself on here lol. Just in case there’s any confusion

(Edits made by me, again, ITS NOT GISLA PLEASE DONT BE CONFUSED)


End file.
